Bite Me Dog Boy
by XxRainbow Flavoured CyanidexX
Summary: Ok so my life isn't that bad, I'm only in love with my gay werewolf bestfriend, Im only the single female heir who has to pair off with a vampire or lycan,and I'm only being stalked by a psychotic lycan thats starting a genecide against every race...FML
1. Prelude

Prelude

"Speech"  
_'thoughts'  
_**'Sounds/noises/music'**

My name is Liesolette Celeste Deveraux, my name sounds pretty important doesn't it. Well don't be fooled It isn't, well to me It isn't. You see I was born in 1824 & It's now 2009 so that makes me 185 In June, yes I'm Immortal. Both my parents are high up aristocrats, but In that time most people high in society were supernatural. Yer that makes me a supernatural or well more technically I'm a Shape Shifter. Humans only see me as a 5'8 black hair red eyed (I had to change to colour to blue though to blend in more when I'm around humans) helpless girl with a rare look & pretty good assets since I stopped aging at 19. To the supernatural I'm one the most powerful beings around apart from the vampires & lycans.

Since the dawn of time supernatural's have fought over government or who would be the ruler of us, so our ancestors decided the strongest of all supernatural's (apart from the angels & demons since they have their own thing going on) would rule. After a whole lot of bloodshed they finally found the three who would rule over us, a vampire, lycan & a shape shifter. Amelia Dawn Deveraux the first shifter ruler happens to be my grandmother, making me the next in line to the Shape shifter throne, so to speak.  
I was bought up with the other two heirs, Lucas James Phoenix & Seth Marcus Blackwood. Lucas' grandfather was a vampire & Seth's grandfather was a lycan or werewolf, all of our parents are blue blooded, that means they are all of noble decent. Naturally you'd think the three of us were best friends or I was married to one of them but surprise, surprise, I actually hate Seth, but Lucas & I are pretty close. So as some would say it I'm pedigree, I say who gives a flying fuck.

I sighed aloud as I walked into the club, it was dark but the flashing laser lights lit the place up, like fireworks in winter. I walked down the stairs to the main floor, to my left was a bar & some stools, I looked over to the right of the bar & there was a sea of people grinding to the music, there were some lounges down the back with people making out on them. My crimson eyes scanned the room.

"He can even manage being late when I already am" I grumbled, shifting my crimson eyes to a deep blue colour & walked down to the bar. I sat on a stool, I smoothed down my black mini dress, and it was strapless, with a corset top covered variously in silver sequence with black ruffles hugging my hips neatly before stopping at my mid thigh. I crossed one of my legs over the other, making sure I didn't scratch myself with my black stilettos before releasing another sigh.

There was a small shuffling noise before the bartender walked in front of me, I looked up at him with a pleasant enough smile. I could smell he was human, rather cute with his short spiked up blonde hair and a pair of chocolate brown eyes that could probably make dozens of human women fall to his feet. He wore the normal bartender get up too; but to an immortal it all looks the same every generation. _'Not bad for a human' _I mentally noted, he smiled at me placing a cocktail of some kind in front of me.  
"Complements of the gentlemen at the end of the bar" he smiled, I smiled back politely. I looked to the end of the bar; a big looking guy was sitting on the end, brown slightly spiked hair, bright green eyes, muscular build, fashionable clothes & a cocky plastered to his face. _'Here we go'_. The guy walked up to me taking the empty stool next to me, giving me a look that screamed _**I **_was _**his **_prey before licking his lips. _'Humans get stupider each generation, I swear'. _For tonight's little 'show' I changed my hair colour to platinum blonde with deep blue eyes. I was about the same in the body department but I, maybe, kinda made a few enlargements here & there in the breast department, which was probably the reason this human was associating with me, but most humans are vain, even with other humans who their seen with.

__"Now what's a pretty little thing like you doing on your own" he smirked, I smiled back, holding in the urge not to punch out a couple of those shiny teeth of his.  
"Waiting" I replied glancing at the drink in front of me, he glanced at my untouched drink as well.  
"It doesn't bite" he laughed, by now I was sick of this little charade.  
"I'm not thirsty" I replied quickly.  
"Aww c'mon baby for me" he cooed placing a hand on my thigh.  
"Get off me now" I spoke icily, he merely smirked at me.  
"Or what?" he countered _'say good bye to your teeth buddy'_. Before I could get the chance to knock out his teeth, a hand landed near the nape of my neck in a soothing manner. I sighed, I knew that touch all too well.  
"I think the young lady told you to get off her" the cold hard male voice I knew, sounded harshly. The guy shuddered trying to find his voice. I've seen this before & every time I see it I can never hide my smirk.  
"Your girl asked me to buy her a drink" he defended, by now I was straining hard to get out of _his _grip on my shoulder & neck but my body didn't budge an inch even with my extra strength. The hand on my shoulder tightened slightly.  
"If she did tell you to order her a drink..." the voice trailed off, a Bloody Mary was in front of me now. "She'd ask for this not _**that**_, so I suggest you get out of here before you turn into a bloody mess" adding extra emphasis with the crack of a few knuckles. The guy sneered at me & my _'saviour' _before he trudged off towards the dance floor filled with moving bodies. I sighed & stopped straining against _his _hand, turning back towards the bar & sipped my Bloody Mary. _He _sat next to me & lent on the bench looking at me.

"What? No thank you?" _his_ voice cooed cheerfully, almost eerily.  
"I can look after my-self" I stated taking a sip of my drink, crossing my other leg over the other.  
"Oh so knocking his teeth out would be the rational thing to do?" _he _chuckled. I scrunched my nose up making a 'Hmph' noise, draining all of my drink in one go.  
"Shut up dog breath & go start picking out your next victim already" I said, irritation laced in my voice.  
"Aww don't be like that, I can't do much without my girl" _he_ said laying his head on my shoulder. Whenever _he_ did that I always felt my heart beat go 20x faster & my breath hitch oh so slightly. You'd think I was used to it after 174 years together, well not in the way I want but still together none the less.  
"Fine you win Kai" I sighed in defeat. I looked at him directly only to be met with a pair of beautiful deep blue eyes kind & soft. His hair was long & black going about below his shoulder blades. He was wearing casual black jeans & a black t-shirt with matching shoes. He even had a good body, 8 pack even.  
"Your eyes...are really pretty" I said looking into the dark pools. Kai blushed a little before smiling warmly at me.  
"You haven't said that in 174 years" I looked at him blankly.  
"Has it really been that long...?" I trailed off becoming lost in my thoughts, remembering back to the simpler days. Back to the day we met.

**Flashback-1832 (I was 8)**

I ran down the dark streets, my little dark pink & white Victorian dress moving with my body. My boots **'clacked'** along the stone gobbled streets, I dash around a corner hoping my servants would not find me. _'I don't want to go back there'_ I continually thought over & over as I ran. I found myself lost, streets unfamiliar & people I had never seen.  
"I guess I'm in the middle class area" I said aloud looking about my surroundings, people gave me funny looks, probably because of my clothing when your brought up in the aristocratic area you see a lot of differences in lifestyle. My small arm was grabbed roughly as I was jerked to the side. I found myself gazing up at a grotty looking man, his clothes were torn & tattered, a black beard engulfing his face, his eyes leering at me & the smell of beer all of his form.  
"Lookie what I caught, an aristocrats daughter no doubt" he sneered happily, looking at me like I was If a piece of meat or something along those line.  
"Hey kid what's with your eye's there red, what are you some freak?" He spoke again, I scowled at him.  
"Kindly take your hands off me sir & I am no freak my eyes are natural" I spat in displeasure jerking away harshly, I hated his scent.  
"I don't think so little miss your going to make me a small fortune from your rich snooty parents & maybe even pleasure me" he sneered, I may have only been 8 but I guessed It would involve me doing things I wouldn't want to. I was about to morph my hands into claws & be done with it.  
"Let her go now" a young boyish voice stricken with harshness said from behind me. I turned my head & saw a boy. He looked around 11 years old with rough black spiked hair with 2 longish bangs falling in front of his ears & a bang in the middle of his forehead going down past his eyes with a couple smaller bangs joining to the longer 2. He was wearing 3/4 brown pants, a white button up shirt hanging out at the sides a little, black suspenders, a brown coat, a pair of black shoes & white socks going above the end of his pants. The man that had hold of me merely laughed at him.  
"Or what you'll call your daddy" the man laughed. I saw my opportunity & kicked out at the man holding me getting him hard in the groin, he keeled over instantly rolling around in pain. I huffed indignantly.  
"That's what you get" I said poking my tongue out at him; the man was slowly starting to get back up glaring at me & the boy.  
"You're dead girly!" he screamed glaring daggers at us _'that's why papa tells me In training not to aim for him there' _I thought as I felt someone take my hand & yank me along I looked up, partially glaring at the boy.  
"Run stupid!" he yelled pulling me along as we made our escape from the man.

We ran along alley through alley before we finally stopped. The boy was panting so I pretended to as well to not make him suspicious of me, since I could remember papa & mama always told me to 'Blend In' as they called it with humans. The boy looked up at me that was when I noticed, he had the prettiest eyes I had ever seen.  
"Are you alright?" he panted, straightening up I just stared at him blankly for a moment looking at his eyes.  
"Hello? Are you-" he trailed off looking at me oddly.  
"What" I stared blankly he only continued looking at me oddly.  
"Please stop looking at me that way" I said hotly, wondering what he was looking at.  
"What is this the first time you've seen a girl or something" I said sharply glaring at the boy in front of me. He shook his head out of his stare.  
"What? No it's just. Are your eyes..." he trailed off taking a step towards me & peering at me, at my eye level. I placed a hand on my eye wiping it to see if I had dirt around it before it hit me _'oohh he's talking about my eye colour'.  
_"Oh yes my eyes there a little odd aren't they" I stated putting my hand to my side smiling at him. The boy nodded in conformation & stood back up straight, I looked back at his eyes, and I couldn't get enough of them they were a deep sea blue that was an oddity as well. I grabbed at the boys shirt & pulled him back to my eye level close to my face, he blushed proficiently trying to jerk from my grasp but to no avail.  
"Hey let me go!" he whined yanking at my hand again I merely held on tighter.  
"Your eyes...there really pretty" I said slowly as his deep sea blue connected with dark red.  
"W-what did you just say" he said slowly as I released the death grip of his shirt & he straightened back up smoothing his shirt out.  
"I said you have really pretty eyes" I stated looking at him he looked at me blankly for a minute before it completely sank in.  
"You're the first person to say that. Normally people say it's weird or odd" he blushed embarrassed I shook my head in response.  
"No way they're pretty, people say I'm weird" the boy chuckled giving a half smile.  
"You're a strange one aren't you" he said ruffling my hair a little. I closed one eye, emitting a small growl of irritation.  
"Hey quit it, your wrecking my hair boy" I said pushing his hand away, smoothing my shoulder length black hair he gaped at me before huffing.  
"Hey I have a name & Its Kai use it" he said hotly, I giggled at how irritated he could get because I didn't use his name, something that would come in handy in the future.  
"I'm Liesolette" I said holding out my hand, he smirked taking my hand & giving it a quick kiss, looking up at me with a sly smile, I was blushing a little.  
"Now what business does the daughter of an aristocrat have down here" he asked slyly, his eyes brightening with mischief. I yanked my hand away from him & huffed; not wanting to tell him I'm lost, my pride was getting in the road.  
"What's it to you" I snapped huffing & looking away from him. He chuckled in response & started walking away. I watched him take four exact steps before I raced after him; he smirked down victoriously at me.  
"What's the matter can't get back home?" I pouted a little & huffing.  
"I have no clue where I am" I sighed loudly; Kai gave a half smile & grabbed my hand.  
"I'll take you back to my place, don't want you running around here for the rest of those leeches" Kai winked at me, I nodded & smiled walking away hand in hand.

We got to Kai's house, it wasn't very big but in a way it felt homey. It was a small one story cottage on the edge of town near the forest. I found out on the way Kai was an only child as well, I have _the other two_ but there not much company. We walked over to the cottage; I could smell something nice rivalling the nice things chef makes. Kai opened the door & led me in.  
The floor was made of old faded wood same as the walls, in front of me was an old wooden table & behind that was an old looking kitchen with a woman cooking. Kai walked over & kissed the women's cheek, she smiled warmly at him before she noticed me.

"Oh who's this?" she asked surprised to see me to say the least. I think by the sounds of her words she was saying 'I hope you haven't kidnapped her'. Kai walked back over to me & pulled me over to the women. I took a better look now and noticed she was quite pretty, even rivalling some of the ladies of the court. She had pale skin & long brown hair pulled back in a bun and had deep sea blue eyes the same as Kai. She was wearing a simple brown & white dress not something an aristocrat would wear at all, but all in all she was still pretty.  
"I'm Liesolette" I smiled brightly holding my hand out, the women smiled & shook my hand.  
"I'm Sara Ravenstone; Kai's mother" she greeted me with a smile before turning to her son.  
"I hope you have been treating her well young Kai" she said with a sly smile. Kai gaped at her.  
"Oh course I have if I didn't you, pa & her parents would wring my neck" he spluttered giving his mother a cheeky grin, making me giggle.  
"Kai's been really kind to me" I agreed smiling up at him. Mrs Raven walked back over to the bench & placed a pie on the table.  
"I'm guessing your both hungry, here have a piece each then we'll see about getting you home Lie" she smiled. I felt, weird this was the nicest thing anyone has done for me & for some reason I didn't want to leave. Kai & I sat down & took our piece of pie each. Mrs Ravenstone was asking me about life as an aristocrat's daughter & how I had come to the middle class. Kai was adding bits of his own story, the made up parts earned him a swift kick under the table. The pie was delicious better then chefs any day.  
"It was really delicious" I beamed at Mrs Ravenstone, who smiled back brightly at my compliment.

When we finished Kai had to go chop wood for the fire so I went with him, Mrs Ravenstone was going to send for a messenger to my house to inform them I was here. Kai led me around to the side of the house; there was a wood block, axe & a big pile of wood. I sat down on a block of wood & watched Kai. He took his jacket off & threw it at me.  
"Mind it for me would you" he asked smiling & rolled up his sleeves.  
"Sure but you gotta keep talking to me" he gave me a weird half smile again & started splitting wood.

We were talking for edleast 15 minutes before I heard footsteps edleast a kilometre away, I listened & could distinctly hear they were coming towards this direction. A couple minutes later a man with shaggy black hair & stubble walked around the side of the house. He noticed Kai first then looked towards me, looking at me curiously. I stood up & Kai stopped splitting wood. The man walked over to me & bent down to my level.  
"Know, who might you be young miss, Kai's girlfriend maybe" he laughed seeing our faces pale & looked at each other. The man laughed harder & stood up ruffling my hair. _'What is it with these people & my hair' _I thought blowing a piece of hair out of my face. The man walked over to Kai & put an arm around his shoulders.  
"I hope you've been treating her good aye Kai" he said smiling at his embarrassed son.  
"Of course Dad!" Kai yelled causing the man to laugh harder if that's possible. The man before me walked back over to me with a smile that resembled Kai's. He bent down to my level again.  
"That was rude of me, I'm Kai's father, but you can call me Jack" he winked, taking my hand & kissing it. I pulled my hand back & nodded. He stood back up, patted Kai on the shoulder & walked back into the house. For 10 minutes there was an awkward silence between us as Kai continued to split wood & I'd watch from my post. _'My turn' _I thought jumping off my perch walking over to Kai.  
"My turn" I said happily, he wiped his brow, looked at me & laughed in my face. I huffed indignantly sending daggers at Kai. _'What the hell I'm __**way**__ stronger than him, stupid boy'_ I thought.  
"What are you laughing at" I snapped, glaring at the laughing boy before me. He laughed a little more before recomposing him-self & looked at me seriously.  
"You're a girl" he stated bluntly.  
"So" I said boredly.  
"So you're weak & anyway this isn't girls work" he said splitting another piece of wood, adding emphasis to his point. I poked my tongue out at him childishly. I snatched at the axe ripping it from Kai's hands. He stumbled from the force of my grip. He looked at me in shock. I rolled my eyes _'dumb human thinks I'm weak he's got another thing coming' _I thought. I've always been competitive so I wasn't about to let him win.  
"Move" I ordered leaning on the axe handle. Kai smirked & walked up to me, leaning his face right near mine.  
"Have fun hurting yourself _princess_" he smirked before moving back. I glared at him before I turned to the wood block & the small block of wood perched on it. I grabbed the axe with ease & hoisted it above my head & slammed it down on the wood block splitting the wood & a little bit of the block it's self. I gulped a little _'uh oh father was right; I don't know my own strength'_. I looked at Kai, he was gaping at me, I put the axe down & turned to Kai with a fake smile.  
"I guess I don't know my own strength" I said smiling with a nervous laugh. Kai went to say something before we heard simultaneous yells.

"Lie!" screamed the voices before I got hugged to death by two horribly familiar boys, both 12 years old. On my right a boy with short tidy blonde hair & light blue eyes hugged onto my arm wearing normal aristocrat clothes & to my left a boy with longish brown shaggy hair & eyes of coal. He was also wearing aristocrat clothes except he was holding me around the top half of my body. I glared boredly at Kai who was blinking in confusion. This didn't faze me since this happened every day.  
"Lie where have you been!" yelled the blonde straight into my ear.  
"Yer you were supposed to play catch & kiss with us!" yelled the brunette into my other ear.  
"Get off me!" I screamed shoving them off me & hiding behind Kai. Both boys looked as though I had just kicked them in the stomach. Kai looked at me more confused; I merely glared at the pair in front of us.  
"Luke, Seth, Lie what are you doing" said a familiar voice. I looked up & saw a man in his 30's looking at us from the side of Kai's house. He had short black hair & gray eyes with a moustache wearing aristocrats clothing. My eyes lit up before I ran to him.  
"Daddy!" I yelled happily hugging my father around the legs. My father happily picked me up & hugged me.  
"My little Lie, where have you been? You worried your mother & I sick" he said half scolding, half relieved.  
"We were worried too!" yelled the pair of boys behind me. I glared at the pair as my father put me down. I ran towards the pair in front of me, they held their arms out expecting a hug instead I ran past them & straight to Kai. I took his hand & pulled him over to my father.  
"Father this is Kai, he's been looking after me" I smiled looking between my father & Kai, who was looking rather shy not looking my father directly in the eyes.  
"It's an honour to meet you sir" Kai said, letting go of my hand & bowing to my father. My father looked at Kai gently before placing a hand on his shoulder.  
"There is no need to bow" he said gently pulling Kai up by the shoulder. Kai looked up at him bewildered. "If anything I should be bowing to you, for taking care of my daughter" Father smiled down to Kai. Kai looked speechless, so I nudged him in the ribs a little too hard.  
"N-no problem at all sir" Kai stammered, looking directly at Father, who gave an approving nod.  
"Lie, Seth, Lucas we must go" Father commanded.  
"Yes Lord Deveraux" Lucas the blonde 'suck up' vampire responded. Lucas & Seth walked past me towards the carriage, as my Father went to talk with Kai's parents. I looked at Kai who was wearing a half smile it wasn't the good half smile, but the 'I guess this is goodbye forever' smile.  
"So I guess I'll-"  
"Can I come back tomorrow" I cut in. Kai looked at my confused for a second.  
"You? An aristocrat want to come back here?" even as he said it, this sounded strange, even to me & I just said it! I nodded.  
"Yes, I had fun &...I enjoyed your company" I looked up smiling brightly at Kai who shook his head.  
"You are a strange one" he commented ruffling my hair playfully this time I didn't mind.  
"So I can come back"  
"Anytime you like" Kai smiled I looked out to the carriage where my Father was waiting for me, with Lucas & Seth glaring boredly at Kai & I. I gave my Father the 'I know you heard, so can I?' look, he stared at me for a moment before nodding. I smiled at Father & turned back to Kai.  
"So what time can I come over?"

**End Flashback**

"Lie? Lie!" snapped Kai's voice, snapping me out of my daze.  
"What?" I asked, _'obviously missed something important'.  
_"Are you going to dance or sit on your ass all night?"  
"Sit on my ass all night" I smiled, Kai rolled his eyes & stood up yanking me along with him. _'Why me'_. We hit the dance floor & I soon started moving to the beat. The lights flashed overhead & the music started moving faster pulling my body along with it, my hips started moving on their own & before too long I was completely numb. The music washed over the crowd like the ocean. I danced on my own for a minute or two before I felt a pair of hands grip onto my hips. _'Here we go again'_. Kai & I started dancing to the music I felt his breath by my ear.  
"What would I do without my wing girl" he whispered. Human ears would never pick it up over this music, but I wish I did have human ears so I could never hear those words. Every time we go to a club I always go home with more pieces of my heart shattered.  
"Hehehe already got one, he's cute, and you'd like him too" Kai whispered deviously into my ear. I felt my heart sink. _'Why? So soon...'."_Ok partner time for part 2 I've found my prey" he said, I could hear him lick his lips. The guy Kai was looking at was a blonde guy with big brown doe eyes, on the outside he looked like a normal guy but for some reason Kai could sense when guys were gay or straight. Oh yer I forgot to mention Kai's gay & I've been in love with him since the day we met. This is a little charade we pull off to get Kai laid so he doesn't become too restless during the lead up to a full moon and have him phase at random intervals. We get everyone's attention then Kai picks out a guy & well...I'll leave the rest to your imagination, but I can assure you it doesn't involve just a cup ofcoffee. I haven't told anyone I love him, well only as best friends but I'm guessing they know but won't say anything. Kai spun me around to face him.  
"Time for part 2!" he yelled to me.  
"Ok!" I yelled back. We had a conversation yelling at each other making it look like a couple fighting. "That enough?" I whispered.  
"Yer got his attention thanks I dunno what I'd do without you!" Kai yelled. The before I knew it _**'smack'**_ I slapped him & walked to the bar.  
"Part 3 completed" I murmured making my way over to the bar. I glanced back quickly & saw Kai already making a move on the blonde guy. I turned back around & felt my heart shatter that little bit more, I held my hand to my heart & walked to the stool I sat on when I came in. I sat down & ordered a Bloody Mary I took a long sip before looking into the long mirror on the bar wall. I found Kai easily already leading the blonde away from the dance floor. I took another swig of my drink.  
"The things you do...when you love someone so much that it hurts".


	2. Were All Too Blame

Finally second chapters re-uploaded, man was I a shocking editor back in the day, it makes me wanna beat myself in the head with a stick =L  
Anywho chappy two re-edited hopefully you guys will like it  
Peace x.**

* * *

**

I finally arrived home, I had to walk back since _someone_ that will remain nameless didn't give me the car keys cause he disappeared (Oh & when I say walk I mean change form & run home). Since I'm blue blooded I can change into multiple forms, animal or human as long as I can picture what I want to look like. Shape shifters that aren't blue blooded are limited in what they can 'phase' into like a cat or dog, maybe even a possum.  
"Stupid horny werewolf" I growled as I fumbled around in my bag for the door keys. Kai & I live together; we share a house in the middle of the city it's a black & gray, two story bay & gable style place. I pulled the keys out & unlocked the door.

I walked inside flicking the hall way light on. The inside of our house wasn't as bland as the outside. The inside has been redecorated to a more modern style, though I do like the Victorian look. I sighed walking into the lounge room to the left. Every room had wooden varnished floor boards except the bathroom & the bedrooms. The lounge room had two large windows on the wall to the front of the house with black curtains, white creamy walls with dark wooden pieces starting at the base of the floor to about mid way up the wall, two black arm chairs next to a black leather sofa, in front of a fire place, a black & glass coffee table between the fire place & the sofa, a bookshelf near the windows, a large white rug on the floor with the sofa & other chairs on top of it & some paintings hanging on a couple walls, mainly of our families.  
I sighed & collapsed, literally onto the black leather sofa, staring up at the ceiling with my legs dangling over the back of the sofa. I stared at the ceiling before I closed my eyes, placing my arm over my eyes feebly shielding my eyes from the light. A familiar scent caught my nose.  
"What do you want Lucas?" I sighed.  
"I came to see you, is that a crime?" came the angelic voice, of my at the moment unwanted friend.  
"No...breaking & entering is though" I smirked when I heard him grunt in disgust.  
"I'm a vampire I can break but not enter remember" he said as if I was an idiot. _'I was only joking jeez'_.  
"What do you want?" I asked irritated.  
"As I said I came to see you...where's-"  
"Not here" I interrupted him, I knew what he was going to say but I didn't want to say it.  
"Ah, so the horny mongrel's out." I sat up glaring at Lucas, bearing my fangs; I hide them to also blend in.  
"Shut the hell up Lucas! It's not his fault..." I said the last part quieter before looking down at my hands, I heard Lucas sigh. In a flash he was next to me with one hand on my shoulder.  
"It's not your fault either, remember" he said softly.  
"It may as well be" I sighed looking to a photo of the four of us when we were young. We all looked like we were having fun, in the days that were simpler.

**Flashback-1843 (I'm 19)  
**

Lucas & I were walking along the night streets after we were forced to attend some stupid ball.  
"I can't believe humans can actually wear these things" I grunted taping my stomach where my corset was, while Lucas was trying hard not to laugh, his angelic features shining in the light of the full moon.  
"I can't believe you didn't die from suffocation" he laughed.  
"That's why I made my waist smaller then the corset, I'm not that dumb." Lucas laughed some more at my misery, while I glared at the unseen garment through my dress. I looked over myself quickly, making sure I had no stains or evidence that Lucas and I were walking around this late.  
_'Oh the scandal if someone saw us!'_ I mocked in my head. I had to admit I did like the dress; it was different to almost all the other ladies attending the ball. It was a simple white long skirt with three black curtain looking things around the main skirt with thin gold chains copying the curtain but on top of the curtains themselves, accompanied by a white corset with fake gold coloured front strings outlined by black lace down the front strings and across the top of the corset, which honestly mad my bosom look great if I say so myself, I wore simple small black heels and arm joint length black gloves. Tonight my hair was out in all its dark wonder, ending half way down may back with simple gold coloured ribbons on either side of my hair and lastly I wore my family emblem on a black lace choker around my neck. I wore elaborate makeup with foundation, mascara, a small amount of blush and extremely noticeable gold eye shadow.

We walked a few more streets before I remembered something.  
"Lucas, we have to stop off at Kai's to show him!" I yelled excitedly while holding my arms out to show off my dress, Lucas just rolled his eyes.  
"Tomorrow" he answered, I huffed in reply.  
"But I said I'd show him tonight" I whined that got a pointed look from Lucas.  
"No, I'm hungry I need to go home" his eyes started turning a yellowish colour near the pupils, a sign when a vampires hungry. I nodded reluctantly, so I didn't get my neck chomped on, after all tonight was a full moon so I can't blame him.  
On a full moon our powers get a little out of hand. For me I get the urge to 'phase' & just run flat out everywhere & anywhere, rip something to pieces and/or fight and win, I crave the adrenaline and the superior feeling I get from fighting, killing my opposition and I also become very territorial. For Lucas he can't control his powers; All his senses increase, the mind control thing kicks in to a new level to the point where he can hear what I think...very annoying trait, his glamour becomes more heightened & can work on me & Seth, were usually immune to it & his thirst for blood can sometimes send him into a feeding orgy. For _'the other one'_ aka Seth since he's a werewolf he just turns & becomes a big furry pain in the ass. He changes every full moon & because of how aggressive he becomes his family had to create a special cage so he wouldn't get out & kill or destroy everything. A day or two before the full moon comes he gets a lot angrier a lot quicker & his abnormal strength & speed increase. Luckily I'm able to take out either pair since I'm more in control of my abilities, edleast out of the three of us, I may look small but I'm just as strong and fast as them.

Lucas & I were talking some more before I completely stopped in my tracks. My nose filled with the sickly familiar scent of Seth, the changed Seth. I growled audibly.  
"Lucas" I warned he nodded in response. We both knew what we had to do. We started running towards Seth's scent.  
We had run two blocks before I heard a scream. My ears reacted to the voice, I'd heard it before. Fear struck me, poisoning my veins with fear.  
"Kai" I breathed, in a split second I had 'phased' into a black wolf racing down the streets. I heard Lucas calling my name but I ignored his pleas. _'Kai, Kai, Kai' _was the only thing running through my head.  
I stopped at a dark alley where Seth & Kai's scents had mixed. My nose twitched as I took in the air, I could smell blood, Kai's blood. I phased back into my human self and started down the alley.  
"GGGAAAHHH!" I heard the pained cry & tearing of flesh. I looked deeper into the alley and to my horror there was a giant 7' foot, dark brown wolf standing on two legs like a human, teeth buried in the left shoulder of a young man with long black hair & pained blue eyes. I felt a surge of anger, hatred & possessiveness run through me. _'How dare he strike that which is mine?'_ Before I knew it I had lunged down the alley, my eyes a burning red & fangs bared. I grabbed Seth by the left shoulder, wrenching his arm backwards hearing a sickening snap. Seth cried in pain releasing Kai from his jaws, dropping him to the ground like a rag doll before I threw him down towards the opening of the alley.  
I looked to my friend; he was covered in teeth marks & blinking up at me as if he just awoke from a dream.

"L-Lie?" he asked not sure if his eyes were tricking him. I went to answer when I was slammed against a wall by my neck. Seth had me by the throat squeezing his hand tighter and tighter. I gasped for air before I changed my nails to claws, stabbing him in the wrist. Seth howled in pain & dropped me; I recovered quickly, body slamming Seth into the opposite wall. He was winded for a second, I took advantage of this & started pounding his stomach with my fists. I went to lay one more hard punch into Seth's stomach before he grabbed my wrist & jerked it right around snapping it, like I had done to his shoulder. I cried out in pain just as Seth sank his teeth into my right shoulder. I screeched in pain, right into Seth's ear. He bit down harder biting into muscle. In a desperate way to escape I swung my foot back & landed it straight into his crotch.  
Within a second Seth had let go of me, cried out in pain & dropped like a sack of potatoes onto the hard brick paving. I whimpered holding my shoulder with my non broken hand; I could feel my body healing, thank god for fast metabolisms.  
"Fuck, that hurt" I whimpered, I glared down at Seth who was on the ground & violently kicked him in the head before walking over his body to Kai. I sat in front of him trying to look at his face. _'H-He hasn't died has he'_? Worry crept into my system.  
"Kai? Kai! Are you ok?" I asked in a hushed but worried tone. I got no response. I put my hand on his chin & made him look at me.  
"Kai!" I half yelled.  
"DON'T TOUCH ME!" he yelled swiping my arm from his face. I looked at my arm & saw claw marks, my eyes widened in realisation.  
"Y-Your infected" I stammered. Kai looked up at me; his once kind blue eyes know turning cold & light the same as Seth's would before the full moon.  
His eyes darted past me. I turned, my right hand grabbing Seth, who was behind me ready to swipe me, by the throat & slammed him hard into the wall. When I say hard I mean hard enough to crush him into the bricks.  
"DO NOT TOUCH ME!" I yelled in his face as my claws scratched at his throat & my grip tightening.  
"Liesolette!" I turned to the end of the alley & saw my father, Lord Phoenix & Lord Blackwood standing at the end of the alley.  
"Father?" I said in astonishment.  
"I got _him_ Lie" Lucas' normally playful voice was replaced with absolute disgust. I dropped my hand away from Seth's throat; I heard a desperate gulp of air taken in by Seth, if it was up to me I would've crushed his wind pipe and be done with it. I walked over to Kai & knelt in front of him again.  
"Kai" I whispered my voice filled with sadness, uneasiness & above all worry. Kai looked up at me his eyes becoming lighter, fangs protruding, hands becoming clawed.  
"What's happening to me Lie?" Kai pleaded. One look & I was in pieces, I hugged Kai's crumpled & broken form as close as I could, tears streaming from my eyes.  
"I'm sorry Kai, I'm so sorry" I whispered in his ear as tears fell onto his shoulder. Kai started wriggling, gasping & grunting in pain.  
"HE'S CHANGING GET HIM BACK TO THE COUNCIL NOW!" I heard Lord Blackwood yell as I fell into unconsciousness, presuming from blood loss.

I woke up in the council medical room. The council is where the aristocrats & lords come to discuss supernatural things, kind of like parliament but with fangs & a lot more order. I looked at my body & saw I was completely healed. I was in my underwear and hoped to god it was a female servant who undressed me. I looked to the small chair to my right near the door & saw a black almost peasant like long sleeve dress with white ribbons in the ends of the sleeves. I quickly dressed myself, before opening the door & running down the dark gobbled corridor. I came to a stop in front if a pair of double doors. I took a steady breathe and pushed them open.

I peered into the council room; it was a round room with a cage like area in the middle surrounded by high metal walls & a large metal cage like door was located opposite the council. At the top of these walls is where the council sat so they were not in danger at any time. Many faces peered at me; I simply walked past the staring crowd towards my seat. I was placed near the high council who were directly opposite the steel cage door. The high council includes my Father & Mother, Lord & Lady Blackwood & Lord & Lady Phoenix. Lucas was already in his seat next to the high council. I sat in my seat next to him. Throughout the whole time no one spoke just stared at me. I sat down & looked straight at my father.  
"Where is he?" I said coldly. My father hesitated looking at the other council members, none of them spoke.

"Where is Kai?" I repeated, again no one answered.

I looked along the line of the high council. The first I spotted was my mother. She had hair of sunlight blonde & eyes as red as fire. She had fair skin & wore normal aristocrat clothing like everyone in the room except myself. Next to her was my father; He had jet black hair & coal black eyes with a moustache. Next to him was Lucas' mother, Allison. She had light brown curly hair & bright intelligent green eyes. Her skin was extremely pale but her features soft. Next to her was Lucas' father, Christopher. He had light hair like Lucas & big brown doe eyes with a clean shaved face. You would not think either of Lucas' parents are vampires but then again that's probably what they're trying to achieve. Next to him was Seth's mother Emily. She had dirty blonde hair & piercing hazel eyes. Her features were sharp but when she looked at me they were pained & ashamed. She had slightly tanned skin. Last on the very end was Seth's father, Damian. He had short black slightly ruffled hair & light brown eyes. He had chiselled features. He sat there not daring to look me in the eyes. None of the council would speak.  
"WHERE IS KAI?" I shouted loudly, Lucas shuddered next to me. My father sighed; I got my temper from him, he knows it but won't admit it...stubborn bastard.  
"Kai has half transformed & has killed 3 men already" my father answered, looking me dead in the eyes.  
"That's not the question" I snapped before my mother finally gave in to my plea/request.  
"Liesolette, sweet heart please" she pleaded giving me her best sad look. "Where is he, I just want to see-" before I could finish I heard a loud bellowing noise. It wasn't human nor beast. I turned my head & saw a couple guards opening the large iron cast gate with others carrying two steel cages. I gasped in horror.

In the first cage was a half transformed Kai. He had claws, fangs & ears, with one transformed eye. He sat in the cage holding his head making inhuman noises that sounded more like whines from a severely wounded dog. In the other cage was Seth; He was still transformed & was slamming himself against the cage, desperate to get out. The guards placed both cages on the ground facing us.

I looked towards the cage Kai was in; my heart sank seeing him in so much pain. Lord Blackwood cleared his throat, gaining everyone's attention.

"Know that everyone is here, it is time to announce the final decision" his eyes shifted from my father to Lord Phoenix.  
"Before the transformation is complete _he_ will be destroyed" Lord Blackwood announced. There was quiet hushing among the lower ranked council. My eyes were wide with shock and horror, my mouth agape. I could not take in what I had just heard. _'Kai...is going to...be destroyed'_ the thought ran through my head over & over but i couldn't comprehend what they just said. Anger surged through my body.  
"WHAT!" I yelled causing the council to be silenced as I stood slamming my hands on the small table in front of me; Lucas tugged on my arm trying to get me to sit down.  
"Were sorry Lie but this is the only way, the first transformation is horrifically painful its better off this way," stated Lord Blackwood. _'No way is he doing this to Kai!'  
_"DON'T YOU SORRY ME, KAI WAS ATTACKED BY _YOUR SON_ & HE HAS TO PAY THE PRICE, THAT'S FUCKED!" I screamed my anger getting the best of me.  
"Lie" Lucas murmured quietly, I looked down at him. His eyes were full of sorrow, but none of it was for Kai.  
"Lie that's enough it's been decided" my father cut in. I glared at him, full force.  
"THAT IS NOT YOUR DECISION,IT'S NOT YOUR PLACE TO CHOOSE WHETHER SOMEONE LIVES OR DIES BECAUSE OF ANOTHERS ACTIONS". I noticed my nails starting to dig into the wooden pillar like seat. Lord Phoenix sighed.  
"Maybe we should get this out of the road quickly..." a pair of guards were by my side in moments. They restrained my arms behind my back, I struggled wildly.  
"Lucas" I pleaded, Lucas looked up at me then back to the cages on the ground.  
"This is what's meant to be" he said calmly. I would've killed him myself if I wasn't being over powered. I followed Lucas' gaze to 4 guards pulling Kai forcefully out of his cage & restraining his arms & legs, lying him on his stomach. A 5th guard walked out of the shadows with a large axe in his hand. My stomach dropped as I pictured in detail everything that would happen in the next 2 minutes.  
I started struggling more as the executioner took another step.  
"LET ME GO!" I yelled but the guards didn't budge an inch.  
"Please forgive us Miss Lie" the guards said sadly. My breathing became rapid as the executioner was mere metres away from Kai. I knew what was to come & I knew I had to stop this no matter the cost.  
"I'm sorry too" I said darkly.

I suddenly thrust my leg backwards connecting with the guard to my left's groin dropping my arm. Within seconds I whirled my right fist straight into the other guards face. I heard a small crack from his cheek bone. _'Thank god he's a vampire or I might be in a lot of trouble...wait I am...oh well'. _I jumped over the side of the council seating, I heard my mother yell after me, but not the 'come back here' yell, it was the 'please be careful' yell. I landed on my feet & sprang at the guards holding Kai down. One of the guards holding him down sprung up & ran at me. I merely dodged him & kicked him in the back sending him flying into the wall. Another guard ran at me from my front, I side stepped him as he threw a punch. I grabbed him & threw him towards Seth's cage. Seth grabbed the guard around the shoulders and tore his throat out and some of his shoulder before dropping the body. The executioner ran at me with his axe raised.  
"You guys are just a pain in the ass" I said coldly. The executioner reached me axe raised over his head, ready to slice me in two.  
"LIESOLETTE!" I heard my mother & Lucas cry.  
"STAND DOWN EXECUTIONER!" my father yelled, the executioner was already too late to stop; he was already bringing down the axe, I watched the axe as it came towards my forehead, it looked like it was in slow motion. I narrowed my eyes, in a millisecond I had reached up & grabbed the handle of the axe. The executioner was dumfounded; I smirked proudly & tore the axe away from his hands, throwing it across the floor. I stood there glaring boredly at him while he just stared. I sighed before punching him in the middle of his chest sending him skidding across the floor almost into the other wall.

I turned my back to him & looked at the guards holding Kai down.

"Move" I said simply stated poison laced in my words. The guards didn't move from their posts or lunge at me.  
"Have it your way then" I turned back to the executioner. He was snarling at me with elongated canines.  
"Come on then" I taunted with a playful smirk. "Bite...me" my smirk widened when the prideful vampire ran at me. He ran to fast for humans to see but with my eyes I could see his movements and what he would do next. As far as a vampire goes he wasn't very quick at all though. He was right in front of me in a flash, going for a punch but I caught his fist.  
"Tsk, tsk" I chided as I jerked his wrist right around hearing a delightful **'snap'**.The vampire shrieked in pain holding his broken wrist.  
"Get over it" I said sharply. He glared at me before coming at me, this time with his teeth bared. He was a mere inch away from my neck when I grabbed him by his throat. I looked up at the council who were staring down at us; I narrowed my eyes then at him before smiling up at the council.  
"Here you guys can have him" I threw the vampire up at the council. I giggled a little at the people trying to catch him but failed. I turned to the last two guards again.

"Now will you move?" The guards looked between each other before slowly backing away from Kai.

I ran to Kai; He was a mess, lying on his side clawing at the ground with new found claws.  
"Kai, Kai, look at me c'mon open your eyes" I called softly. Kai made an audible growl noise & looked at me. My heart felt like it was being squeezed, he was in so much pain & there was nothing I could do. I looked up at everyone in the council, they watched me cautiously. I stood up & looked around the full council.  
"If anyone touches him, I'll kill you" I growled glaring at everyone in the room except my mother.  
"THIS IS TREASON!" yelled a member of the lower council, I watched as all the council went into an uproar of men & women yelling. After about five seconds worth of yelling I got bored with it & went back to Kai. I sat on my legs & placed his head on my lap & held his claw like hands, his claws scrapped at my hands making them bleed but I didn't care.  
"THAT GIRL IS A MENACE HOW IS SHE GOING TO BE LEADING US IN THE FUTURE!" yelled a man.  
"SHE HAS NO DISCIPLINE" yelled a woman. I was already tired of listening to their bitching and took all my patience not to throw profanities back at them.

"She was doing what was right" I looked up & saw all three women of the high council looking at me, with proud yet serious smiles on their faces. I blinked before I nodded a 'thank you' to them.

Suddenly over the noise there was a giant **'BANG'**. I looked over & saw a wall of Seth's cage had been ripped apart. I looked around frantically for him; I turned over my shoulder & saw him right behind me clawed hand raised and ready to slash me. I quickly lent over Kai's body & then **'SLASH'**, I cried out in pain as my back was sliced open. Kai looked up at me wearily as I was thrown from him into a wall by Seth. I gasped as the impact knocked all air from my lungs. Within seconds Seth had grabbed my throat & started squeezing it, choking the life from me for the second time tonight. I clawed his hand trying to make him let go but to no use. _'Why is he so strong now'_ Then it clicked. Midnight.  
Midnight is the strongest possible time for any werewolf to be out as the moon enhanced all abilities to their full capacity. My vision started going blurry, I heard my mother screaming. I took my last look over to where Kai was, but he wasn't there.

Suddenly Seth was thrown from me, slamming his back into a steal plated wall. I slid down the wall gasping for air again holding my hands feebly to my neck feeling the welts he'd left in my neck from his vice like grip. I looked over expecting Lucas to be holding Seth down; I could not believe my eyes at the scene that was before me. There, just metres away was Seth but fighting with another werewolf. It had jet black fur, claws razor sharp, teeth sharp as knives & eyes like the ocean but lighter.  
"K-Kai" I managed to croak weakly. _'The full moon must've made him fully change'_. I watched on in shock as both werewolves ripped each other apart.  
"LIE!" I looked directly above me & saw Lucas' familiar face.  
"Lucas?" I squeaked as he jumped over the edge & landed gracefully next to me.  
"Are you ok?" he asked brushing my fringe from my eyes & checking for gashes.  
"I'm fine but..." I trailed off looking in the direction of the fighting werewolves. Kai had Seth on his back & was biting into his shoulder. I honestly couldn't believe what I was seeing, my best friend, the pacifist was trying to rip the throat out of my attacker. Seth threw Kai off of him & they were back to clawing one another.  
"Lie? Lie!" Lucas called snapping out of my daze.  
"Huh? What?" I questioned.  
"We have to move, now!" he stated yanking me to my feet, but I brushed his hand from my arm.  
"No" I replied simply, staring at the fighting werewolves, feeling another wave of anger pass through me as Seth slashed Kai's cheek. I got to my feet using the wall & stared at them.  
"Lie?" Lucas asked.  
"I'm going to protect him" my eyes staring intently at the fighting pair before us.  
"Lie no!" Lucas urged.  
"This is my mess, I intend to clean up after myself" my voice almost a whisper. Lucas sighed in defeat, he knew there was no other way & he couldn't change my mind.  
"I'll get Seth, you control your flea bag!" he finally said, as he rushed at Seth. I 'phased' into a big black wolf, my jaws opened & snapped shut when I grabbed Seth around the back of his neck, throwing him away from Kai. Lucas was on Seth in seconds. Another second later and Lucas had started to restrain Seth, leaving only Kai and myself, Kai was staring me down but my gaze was just as unwavering. Suddenly Kai ran at me claws gleaming, I ran at him as well; I jumped at him knocking him to the ground. My jaws snapped at his throat before he threw me off him & got to his feet again running at me once more. He swiped at me; I dodged every blow he sent my way. He managed to scratch my cheek though. I glanced over at Lucas & saw he had already thrown Seth into Kai's cage. _'He must've used that mind control thing...bastard cheated'_. _'Stop whining & get him under control'_ Lucas' voice snapped at me, but I heard the smugness in his voice. I was knocked back into reality, literally as Kai slammed he into Seth's cage. I whined in pain before looking up at a smug looking Kai who had taken a few feet back.  
I 'phased' back to normal & glared up at Kai. For a minute he looked at me confused, as If he couldn't comprehend I was just a wolf. I gazed at him a moment.

"You didn't know" I said more to myself, but I knew he could hear what I said. Kai just gazed at me, dumbfound still. I looked him in the eyes; no sign of aggression what so ever instead it was guilt & regret. An idea struck me, I took a step forward & held my hand out, like a small child would when they would try & pat a stray. Kai's body tensed & watched me cautiously.  
"Lie, that's enough just lure him over here & I'll-"  
"Be quiet Lucas" I snapped, not breaking eye contact with Kai. Lucas was silent. I took another step closer to Kai, his stance didn't change. I took another two steps & stopped. Kai sniffed the air like a dog before glaring at me. _'Uh oh'_. He walked towards me; he was half a foot away from my hand. He cautiously sniffed my hand not breaking eye contact with me. I didn't move a muscle though. I gulped & lowered my arm, Kai growled at me.  
"Come here" I commanded. With werewolves you have to sound authorative otherwise they'll prey on you. Kai just looked at me.  
"Kai come here" I said sternly. Kai stopped growling & again just looked at me.  
"Now" I commanded.  
After a second Kai took a few steps, he was now towering over me, well more than normal. I stared up at him emotionlessly. He sniffed my cheek, looking at me rather confused. I turned my head a little & he saw the scratch across my cheek that had almost fully healed. His expression changed to comprehension before he gave a loud whine before nuzzling the side of my face. I sighed in relief as Kai continued to whine before licking my cheek & returned to whining in apology. I rubbed the side of his head.  
"Dumb dog" I retorted, giving the side of his head a brief pat. I suddenly I felt Kai's arms wrap around me pulling me into a sort of hug you could say, but he lifted me off the ground, considering he's a little over 8' tall.

A minute or so later Kai started growling loudly, it rumbled through his chest into my ear. I looked over my shoulder & saw Lucas glaring at Kai. Kai gave another growl, this time squeezing me a little harder. I rolled my eyes, I really didn't need this.  
"Drop" I said simply & he did just that, he literally dropped me. I landed on my ass hard and glared up at Kai.  
"Lie you ok?" Lucas asked between clenched teeth. I looked at Lucas; I had never seen him look so angry in my life. His normally composed expression was one of anger; I could even see his fangs.  
"I'm fine" I answered standing up. I looked at the pair before walking between them both. I looked Lucas in the eye.  
"Lucas go get the guards & throw Seth into a cell until morning" generally I'd add a please on the end of that but I don't think it was the time for politeness. Lucas looked at me before throwing a glare at Kai.  
"He touches you again I'll kill him myself" Lucas muttered as he jumped back up to the council. I sighed loudly & collapsed onto the floor in a heap with Kai sitting next to me nudging my cheek.  
"I'm tired leave me alone" I grunted. I swear I saw hint of a smile on his muzzle. _'Even when he's a god damn werewolf he's still a pain in the ass'._ The full moons effect was starting to where off. I felt my energy start to drain away, considering I did just get my ass kicked about 3 times in around 3 hours. I started to feel tired & closed my eyes. I opened my eyes as I was lifted off the ground.  
"Huh" I looked up as Kai placed me in his lap. I sighed & closed my eyes, my senses started to kick back in after my adrenaline rush and I could feel every bruise and scrape starting to heal, my hearing catching the conversations above me. They were all speaking about what just happened trying to figure out what to do next. I was semi conscious for edleast 5 minutes before Kai started growling again. I opened my eyes wearily & saw all of the high council standing before us. _'Shit'._

I stood up shakily from Kais lap with his help & stood next to him. His head was next to my waist. I looked to all the council members.  
"You know what you've just done don't you?" asked Lord Phoenix.  
"Yes I'm aware" I replied coolly.  
"Lie..." my mother called, she took a step toward me, but Kai growled. I looked down at him before pulling his head to my waist.  
"I will take full responsibility for all actions taken place tonight" I looked to the council, noting all the women were standing next to each other same as the men.  
"She has to be punished" growled Lord Blackwood, obviously glaring at Kai.  
"We have an idea" Lady Phoenix spoke up. I watched all three women & they seemed to be...smiling?  
"From now on Lie, Kai shall be your guardian" my mother spoke. My eyes lit up while the men looked confused at their other halves and now in my opinion the better halves.  
"Until the day you die he will be by your side & vice versa" finished off Lady Blackwood. If I wasn't so exhausted I might've screamed & hugged all three of them.  
"Dear that sounds unreasonable she-" started Lord Blackwood.  
"Our son did this Damien, so don't you dare start talking about what Lie has done" Lady Blackwood snapped, Lord Blackwood shut up instantly.  
"Lie you know what this means right" Lady Phoenix said softly with a smile. I nodded.  
"I'm forever bound to Kai as he is to me" I answered, Lady Phoenix nodded. My father sighed heavily.  
"That seems fine to me, any objections" he looked around to the rest of the high council, no one made a sound.  
"WHAT THAT'S OBSURED" yelled a man from the lower council. I turned to him.  
"Do you want me to kill you or maybe you'd like to be Kai's new play thing" I said coldly. Kai looked to the man, snarling. He instantly became silent.  
"Uppity fuckwit" I muttered earning a sigh from my father.  
"Where did I go wrong" he asked aloud. Soon enough Lucas came back with the guards & they took the unconscious Seth to a cell til day break. I let go of Kai & walked over to Lucas followed by Kai. Lucas gave me a small half smile.  
"I heard" he looked over to his parents & smiled. They both gave small smiles back.  
"Thank you Lucas" I beamed giving him a big hug that he returned.  
"It's ok, but next time don't try & be a hero **ever** again" I heard the edge on his voice & nodded.

The council soon called it quits & everyone returned home. The high council gave me a big lecture on my shocking behaviour & what not though.  
"I hope you do not repeat this again Liesolette, we will not be so lenient the next time" my father finished, I nodded.  
"Good, now get to bed & take your new pet with you" my father finished, I heard Kai give a small growl at the reference but I merely giggled.  
"C'mon dog breath" I commanded & like a puppy he followed me. We passed Lord Blackwood. I glared at him; he glared back at me but got growled at by Kai.  
"I hope we did the right thing" Lady Blackwood kind of smiled.  
"We gave that girl a chance if she blows it we simply kill her pet" Lord Blackwood seethed.  
"You might pray Damian our wives are kinder then we are" my father spoke.  
"If we did not suggest that punishment Seth, Kai & Liesolette would die, be thankful" added Lady Phoenix.  
"If that was the case you would have to kill me as well" Lucas finished.

**End of flashback**

I looked up at Lucas & gave him a sad smile, before looking back down at my hands.  
"Were all to blame" I whispered.

Were all to blame


End file.
